


Time Well Spent

by mynameisdrella



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1950’s elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fraleo, Gay Sex, Historically incorrect, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Discrimination, Mentioned Racism, Non-Penetrative Sex, Underage Sex, discussions of racism, freo, handjobs, one year anniversary, takes place in 1950’s, this is soft I promise, valzhang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Leo and Frank have been in a secret relationship for a year, this is how they spend their anniversary





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Texas in the 1950’s, it is historically incorrect but I hope you enjoy it anyway!!<3
> 
> Also, it’s tagged underage because Leo is seventeen years old in this (Frank is eighteen though)

“Hurry up babe, it’s gonna be packed by the time we get there!” Frank urged Leo as the younger carefully and  _ slowly _ combed his hair in front of his full length mirror. 

 

“Okay  _ relax _ , I’m almost done!” Leo said, finishing up with his hair and just checking it in the mirror. 

 

Frank was lying on his side on Leo’s bed, just watching and admiring the view of his cute boyfriend of one year. Leo’s parents and siblings weren’t home, so it was okay for Frank to call Leo babe out loud and not worry about either of them getting beaten to death. It was okay to have the door open when Frank got up off the bed and pulled Leo into a sweet kiss. It was okay for Leo to wrap his arms around Frank’s broad shoulders and deepen the kiss, without worrying about someone walking in on them. See, their relationship isn’t considered normal or even okay in the eyes of society and they needed to be a secret in order to stay alive. But neither wanted to think about that, they just wanted to enjoy their one year anniversary together. 

 

Frank pulled away from the kiss and Leo smiled brightly at him with his thin arms still wrapped around the Asian. Frank grinned and Leo giggled, blushing before pulling away to grab his wallet and keys off the dresser. Frank helped Leo put his jacket on before they went downstairs and locked the front door to Leo’s house. Frank didn’t dare help Leo into his car, in fear that one of Leo’s neighbors might see and tell someone. Once sat in the car, Leo immediately turning on the radio to his favorite station. Frank drove away from Leo’s house and they headed to  _ their _ diner (where they had their first and most of all their dates) to get food. Frank went in and ordered their burgers, milkshakes, fries, onion rings, pie, and a couple of cokes. They were both growing seventeen and eighteen year old boys and tonight was special so they splurged on the food and money. 

 

Frank came out from the diner with his arms full and opened the passenger door to give Leo all the food to hold. Frank then got back in the driver’s seat and drove away from the diner, toward the way end of town where the woods were deep and there were a lot of abandoned houses. Frank drove off the highway onto a dirt road and continued for a few minutes. Frank parked the car in a secluded area and shut the vehicle off, leaving the two teens in the darkness of Frank’s car. Leo turned the light on in the car and he and the two began to take the food out to eat. Like always, Leo prayed before he ate while Frank waited for him to finish and then they started eating. 

 

Being the growing and hungry boys they were, it didn’t take long for them to finish  _ all _ the food. They sat and talked for a long while, moving closer and closer until Leo was settled in Frank’s lap. 

 

“Papa wants me to take over the machine shop when I turn twenty two.” Leo said. They were discussing their futures as they were both in their last year in high school. 

 

“What? I thought he said he wanted to put you through college.” Frank said. 

 

“He changed his mind, he thinks that since me and Rita are ‘getting serious’ about our ‘relationship’ it won’t be long before we start a family. He says it’ll be a good way for me to provide for her and our ‘future children’.” Leo looked away from Frank and sighed “He also said college is useless for Latinos and that we don’t belong with the rest of American society. I know it’s just stress making him think that way but it doesn’t make it any less hurtful yanno?” Leo looked at Frank again, Frank looked sympathetic and sad for Leo. 

 

“That’s bullshit, you deserve an education and to decide on your own future.” Frank huffed. “What're  you gonna do before you take over?”

 

“Well I already know about all things cars, but he wants me to spend the next few years learning how to actually run the business. Managing the bills, paperwork, all of that junk.” 

 

“What about you? Did you decide where you want to go to college?” Leo asked. Frank was the smartest person in their school and despite being Chinese, he was still scouted by a few colleges. They hadn’t talked about the future in months, so Leo wasn’t sure if Frank’s plans had changed like his plans had. 

 

“Yeah, but I decided not to leave Texas, I’m gonna go to school in Houston. It’s only three hours away so I can still come down and visit you,” Frank said shyly, Leo smiled sweetly and kissed Frank’s cheek. 

 

“ ‘M sorry I can’t go with you, I got accepted there too but I didn’t say anything because I got the letter last week and that’s when my dad told me I can’t go and I-“ Frank cut Leo’s rambling off with a kiss on the lips. 

 

“It’s alright Leo. We’re gonna be fine, you’re gonna be fine. Okay?” Leo nodded and Frank grinned, claiming Leo’s lips again. “I love you,” Frank mumbled against the Latino’s lips. Leo returned Frank’s words and then they were kissing again, Frank’s arms around Leo’s thin waist and Leo’s arms around Frank’s neck. 

 

Frank pulled away to kiss Leo’s neck, unbuttoning the first two buttons of Leo’s shirt to bite at the tan skin of his collarbones. He sucked light marks into the soft skin while Leo quietly moaned and ground his hips into Frank’s. Frank gripped Leo’s hips to help him move and the harder he sucked on Leo’s skin, the louder the younger seemed to moan. Leo’s eyes that had been fluttering before, glanced at the clock and widened. 

 

He pushed Frank’s head away from his chest, “Wait, wait, wait! It’s already nine! C’mon I saved us a place at the drive-in, let’s go!” Frank feebly tried to stop Leo’s hands from re-buttoning his shirt but he succeeded in keeping Leo from climbing out of his lap. 

 

“Gimme one more kiss at least,” Frank whined. Leo pecked his lips before getting back into his seat and buckling his seat belt. Frank started the car and drove back into town to the drive in movie theater. When the pair got to the drive in, Leo sweet talked the girl working and she let them in for free. The drove to one of the closest rows of cars to the front where Leo’s ‘girlfriend’ Rita, was waiting in a car with her girlfriend Marcia. Just like Leo and Frank, Marcia and Rita’s relationship was a secret as well, so Leo and Rita told everyone they were together and Frank and Marcia made everyone believe they were fucking each other. 

 

Of course this required making a show out of their respective fake relationships. Leo and Rita walked the halls hand in hand everyday and Frank and Marcia made out with each other in the halls everyday. Frank didn’t get jealous of Leo whenever he saw the Latino with Rita, and it was the same for Leo when he saw his boyfriend with Marcia. Leo would never admit it to Frank, but he thought it was kinda hot to watch the Asian make out with Marcia. He knew it was kinda weird, but he couldn’t help getting turned on and staring at his boyfriend all over some girl. But they all made a great group, everyone thought they were the best group of friends. Nobody suspected that all four of them were actually gay and in gay relationships with each other. They played a dangerous game, but they were all talented players, they played more than well.

 

Rita drove out of the parking space and stopped while Frank parked in the space she had previously occupied. Frank and Leo got out of Frank’s car and approached Rita’s car. They both leaned in the windows and kissed the girls on the lips, both pulling away with smiles. 

 

“Thanks for saving the spot baby, you coming over later?” Leo asked Rita, noticing that people in other cars were watching them. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a while.” She said. They both knew that Rita wasn’t spending the night at Leo’s house. 

 

“And I’ll go over to your place after the movie okay?” Frank told Marcia who said she couldn’t wait. The plan was that Frank would park his car at Marcia’s and walk two streets over to Leo’s house and Rita would park her car at Leo’s house and walk the two streets over and spend the night at Marcia’s house. Nobody would suspect anything so they had nothing to worry about. 

 

Frank and Leo spoke to the girls for a few minutes before kissing them goodbye and settling back in Frank’s car. They watched the movie and laughed, occasionally making comments here and there. They couldn’t hold hands, but that didn’t stop either of them from frequently glancing at one another and grinning. It became a game where one would side eye the other and quickly look away, trying not to get caught. Both of them were losers however because neither could stop turning their head to look. In turn they failed to master the side eye after a while and caused them both to burst into fits of laughter. 

 

When the movie was over, Frank turned the car back on and pulled out of the parking space and they left the drive-in theater. Frank drove to Leo’s first and dropped him off, then drove to his own house and parked his car there. He walked over to Leo’s house and when he got there Leo already had the thermostat turned up, the house warm and cozy. He’d walked right in without knocking, turning to lock the previously unlocked door, and pulled his jacket off, setting it on the couch before heading upstairs to Leo’s room. 

 

Leo was in the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom when Frank went upstairs, so he went into Leo’s room and laid on the bed to wait for him. Frank glanced around the tiny bedroom with its yellow light, white walls, small dresser, mirror, and the twin sized bed he laid in. He smiled when his eyes landed on the family photo that rested on the dresser. It was an old one, Leo had said it was from Leo’s First Holy Communion after mass taken in the church parking lot. Leo was about eight years old in the photo and wore a suit, his mother and father on either side of him, his father held Leo’s younger sister in his arms and Leo’s mother held Leo’s younger brother in her arms. They weren’t dressed fancily or anything like that, but they looked nice, considering they didn’t have the money to dress nicer. 

 

The Valdez family didn’t have much, but they were good people and Frank never really felt uncomfortable in their home. They’d welcomed him with open arms when Leo introduced him to them as his friend from school. They never commented on Frank’s not being from the United States, as Frank and his family were Chinese immigrants. Maybe they’d never said anything because they too were immigrants, Leo had told Frank that both his parents had been born and raised in Mexico. They’d had Leo in Mexico too before they moved to the States, settled in Texas, then had Leo’s brother and sister. 

 

Because it was the 1950’s ethnic people like African Americans, Asian Americans, and Latino Americans still weren’t being treated well in the United States. Frank had experienced racism at school and in the streets and he knew Leo had too. It was surprising that Frank was going to go to college despite him being really smart, the only barrier had been his Chinese ancestry. It wasn’t fair, but it was common for people like Leo and Frank to miss opportunities because of their ethnicity. Part of the reason they were both so okay with being gay was that they wouldn’t have children. They’d talked about the prospect of having children with women in the future, but ultimately agreed that with the way society treated them and other people like them, they wouldn’t want to bring hardships caused by racism upon their children. They both thought it best that they not have children, so they wouldn’t have to suffer or experience what Frank and Leo had and would continue to experience. 

 

Frank was pulled out of his thoughts by Leo waving his hand in front of his face. Frank looked up to see Leo with a frown on his cute face. 

 

“Frank, what’s wrong?” Leo sat down on the edge of the bed next to Frank while Frank sat up against the headboard. 

 

“Nothing, I’m just thinking.”

 

“I could tell, you were frowning pretty hard…” he smiled cheekily just then. “And we can't have you ruining that handsome face, what’ll I have to look forward to if you do that?” Frank rolled his eyes and pulled Leo by his thin waist to straddle his lap. 

 

“Idiot.” He mumbled before pressing his lips against Leo’s and kissing him softly, fondly. Leo sighed against the Asian’s lips and cupped his sharp jaw in his tan, scarred up hands. Frank wrapped both strong arms around Leo’s back and pulled him even further into his lap. Frank parted his lips to run his tongue against Leo’s before the Latino opened his mouth to let the Asian’s tongue in. They kissed wetly and Leo mentally thanked God his bedroom didn’t have a window so no one could see what they were doing.

 

Leo’s hands started to wander down from Frank’s jaw to his neck, then onto the Asian’s chest, they rested there for a second before Leo started working on undoing the top few buttons on Frank’s shirt. Frank untucked the back of Leo’s shirt from his pants, then slipped his big hands inside the shirt and up Leo’s back. Leo giggled as Frank’s fingers tickled his back, causing him to pull away from their kiss. Frank smiled dopily in love at the giggling Latino.

 

“You’re so beautiful Leo,” he whispered. Leo’s giggles faded and left him smiling at his boyfriend, he leaned down and pecked Frank’s lips.

 

“I love you, Frank.” He whispered before pressing his lips against the Chinese boy’s once more. 

 

Leo kept unbuttoning Frank’s shirt until it was open at the chest revealing a bit of skin along with Frank’s white tank top beneath it. Frank removed his own hands from Leo’s shirt to push the unbuttoned shirt off his own body and broke the kiss to pull his tank top off. He wasted no time taking Leo’s shirt off as well then pressed their now bare chests against each other while burying his face in Leo’s neck. Frank planted short kisses against Leo’s neck, running his tongue along the tan skin as he went. Leo moaned softly while burying his hands in Frank’s short hair, pulling the Asian’s head closer to his neck. The Latino ground his hips into Frank’s, already feeling his boyfriend’s hard on pressing against his own through the fabric of their pants. 

 

Leo unwrapped his arms from around Frank’s neck and ran them down the taller’s muscular chest down to his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped Frank’s pants and moved his boxers out of the way to take Frank’s hard cock into his hand.  The taller moaned against Leo’s neck and bit him, sucking harder than he had before, definitely leaving a mark. Frank started undoing Leo’s pants and pulled the Latino’s hard cock out of his boxers. He took Leo’s hand off his own cock and pulled the Latino impossibly closer so that their cocks could rub against one another in Frank’s huge hand. Leo moaned and bucked into the touch of his boyfriend, seeing the precum spurt out of his tip, landing on both their flushed cocks. Frank kept jerking them together, the precum getting spread into the skin of both their cocks. 

 

“Fuck,  _ Frank!”  _ Leo moaned when Frank latched his mouth onto one of Leo’s nipples while still sliding his wet cock against Leo’s. Leo was in ecstasy and he knew from experience that the Asian could take him even higher. Leo pulled away from Frank and got off his lap to pull his pants and boxers completely off his legs, leaving him bare for Frank’s lust filled eyes. Frank inhaled sharply at the sight of the familiar thin body that was flushed and noticeably eager for him. 

 

Frank hurriedly yanked his own pants and underwear off and threw them to the side of the bed before pulling Leo back into his lap. Leo pushed Frank down and leaned down to kiss him deeply, his hand wandering down to the mattress. He pushed the blanket draped over the side of the bed out of the way and stuck his hand between the mattress. His hand closed around the small bottle that used to be filled with lotion, but was now filled with lube. Leo pulled it out and pressed it into Frank’s hand kissing him one last time on the lips.

 

“How do you wanna do this?” Leo asked, sitting back on Frank’s lap. He could feel the Chinese boy’s hard cock pressing against one of his ass cheeks and fought the urge to grind back against it. 

 

“Face away from me.” Frank told the Latino, who easily complied, turning his back to Frank and leaning  forward on the bed between Frank’s long legs. Frank pulled Leo closer so that he rested on Frank’s chest and Leo stuck his ass out and wiggled teasingly. The Latino grinned at himself in the mirror when he heard Frank huff out an amused laugh before playfully slapping Leo on the ass. Frank spread Leo’s perky ass cheeks, revealing the pretty tan colored hole to his lustful eyes. He leaned forward a bit and pressed a soft kiss against the tight entrance, feeling Leo shudder above him. Frank then opened the lube bottle and poured a bit on his fingers, pressing the first one against Leo’s hole, rubbing the liquid against it. Leo was completely relaxed when Frank carefully pushed the first finger into him and started to finger him open. He moaned softly when he felt Frank’s finger rubbing against the pleasurable spots inside his body and pushed back a bit against the larger boy. 

 

Frank kissed one of Leo’s ass cheeks sweetly while he pushed in the second finger, knowing Leo’s body was ready for it. Frank scissored his fingers, almost letting out a moan of his own as he watched the hole stretch around his fingers in front of him. Leo was now pushing his ass back against Frank’s thick fingers, moaning and Frank could feel the smaller’s breath brushing against his hard cock. When Frank was three fingers deep in Leo he felt the Latino shudder and he moaned out very loud.

 

“Right  _ there _ Frank!” The Asian pressed against that spot with his fingers and rubbed against it as Leo moaned and bucked his hips. “Fuck, okay, I’m ready,” Leo said, pulling himself off Frank’s fingers and turned around to face Frank. Leo took the bottle of lube that rested by Frank’s hip and reached behind himself to slick up the Asian’s rock hard cock. Frank moaned when Leo’s rough fingers wrapped around him and jerked him a couple times. Leo then guided Frank’s cock inside his hole and moaned as he slowly sank down on the hard length. 

 

Leo gave himself a minute to adjust and Frank felt sweat trickle down his own forehead as he watched the beautiful boy in front of him. Frank thought about how gorgeous the tan boy looked settled in his lap, curls slicked back to reveal his beautiful face. Thin abdomen tightening while the Latino’s hole clenched around the hard cock inside him. Leo was definitely the most dazzling thing Frank had ever laid eyes on and he cursed when he felt Leo finally start to move on top of him. 

 

Leo moved his hips back and forth, his hands braced against Frank’s muscular abdomen, the Latino’s rough hands a sharp contrast to the soft skin on Frank’s belly. Frank grabbed Leo’s thin hips in his big hands and helped the younger to move as he thrusted up into the smaller. Leo’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Frank’s hands tightening around his hips, no doubt leaving bruises in their wake. Oh how Leo loved when Frank bruised him. Loved the way his large hands felt wrapped around Leo’s body, squeezing firmly enough to leave marks but never enough to truly harm the Latino. 

 

Soon the pair of boyfriends found their rhythm and Leo was bouncing on Frank’s cock, head thrown back as he moaned. It was obvious that Frank’s cock was hitting against Leo’s spot making the Latino cry out as he moved on top of Frank.

 

“F-fuck Frank, o-oh god its so g-good!” Frank answered with a low grunt, fucking into the Latino even harder. 

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room as did Leo’s moans. Leo had always been loud in bed and Frank wasn’t, but that didn’t bother either of them. Leo wasn’t put off by Frank’s quietness, as he could see the sweat running down Frank’s big body and the want in his dark eyes. These signs let him know Frank was enjoying this just as much as he was, so he never got nervous over Frank not being vocal when they had sex. Frank didn’t mind how loud Leo was in the bedroom either, he loved to hear Leo’s broken moans and gasps of pleasure. 

 

Frank hit Leo’s prostate particularly hard and Leo let out a shout as his eyes rolled back in his head. Frank continued to grind his cock into that spot while Leo grabbed his own dick to jerk himself, moaning all the while. He started talking to Frank in a shaky voice, slipping in and out of English into Spanish. Rocking his hips against Frank’s, he told the Chinese boy how attractive he was and how good he made Leo feel. After a few more hard thrusts from Frank, Leo’s body seized up, his ass tightening on Frank’s cock and at last, cum spurted out of Leo’s wet dick. 

 

Frank cursed at the tight ass that squeezed his cock, and came inside Leo, thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Leo rose from Frank’s lap and collapsed on the bed next to Frank, who turned on his side to hold Leo. Both of them were gross, body’s still slick with sweat and breathing hard. Leo turned his head and kissed Frank sweetly on the lips, then down on his chin as he giggled at the look on the Asian’s face. Frank looked dazed with his hooded and tired looking eyes that watched Leo fondly, a small smile slipping onto his lips. 

 

“Te amo, corazon.” Leo whispered, pecking Frank on the lips with a shy smile. Frank returned the brief kiss and smiled brightly “I love you too.” he whispered. They laid there in silence for a few more minutes, trading short kisses every now and then while their breathing evened out. Leo then sat up and climbed off the bed, facing Frank unashamedly naked with his hands on his hips. 

 

“We both stink,” he gestured between the two of them, then to the door of his bedroom. “Shower time.” He then turned and walked out of the room, Frank eyed his perky ass cheeks as they lightly bounced as the Latino moved. God he loved his boyfriends ass.

 

He forced himself off the bed and followed after Leo to the tiny shower located in the bathroom in the hallway. Leo was already bent over to adjust the temperature and stood up when he was satisfied. He got in before Frank and the larger boy followed, it was a tight squeeze but luckily Leo was so small that it would’ve been worse had the Latino been a normal sized teenage boy. Leo got straight to work, lathering his washcloth in soap and turning to scrub the skin on Frank’s arms. Then Leo moved to Frank’s shoulders, and down to the Asian’s rock hard chest. Frank shivered at the rough material rubbing against his nipples, making Leo giggle as he moved the rag to Frank’s muscular abdomen. Frank’s belly tightened when Leo ran the rag over it and Leo giggled again, loving how ticklish Frank got. The Latino planted a kiss on Frank’s chest, then made him turn around so he could wash Frank’s broad back. 

 

Leo felt a couple knots in Frank’s back but brushed over them, moving down to run the rag over Frank’s bum. Frank had a nice ass, in Leo’s opinion, but they’d never done anything where Frank was the one bottoming. Leo didn’t really care, he liked bottoming, but he really enjoyed looking at Frank’s ass. He moved onto the backs of Frank’s thighs, then to his legs and had him turn around again. Frank faced Leo as the younger got down on his knees to wash Frank’s cock and the front of his thighs and legs, then his feet. 

 

When Frank was all clean, he carefully and gently washed Leo’s body for him, and then it was time for Frank’s favorite part of showering with his boyfriend. Washing Leo’s crazy curly hair. Frank had Leo face away from him as he rubbed the shampoo into Leo’s curls, getting his head all sudsy. He dragged his nails against the Latino’s scalp, making Leo tilt his head back and let out noises of approval, on the verge of soft moans. Truthfully, Frank never meant to get Leo turned on when he washed his hair, he just liked playing with the soapy curls. But Leo’s sighs and moans, along with his obvious hardening cock  _ was _ a bonus in Frank’s eyes. 

 

“Can you go again?” He whispered in Leo’s ear. 

 

“Uh huh,” Leo practically moaned. Knowing Leo’s body was already sore from their earlier fucking, Frank didn’t want to have sex again and possibly hurt Leo even more. So he nudged Leo’s legs apart a bit and slipped his cock between Leo’s soft thighs, pushing against his back fully, feeling the head of his dick brush up against Leo’s balls. Frank then held Leo’s hip with one hand and grabbed his flushed cock with the other, and began jerking the Latino off while thrusting between his thighs. 

 

Leo moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the tile on the shower walls and Frank felt chills raise on his arms. He kept thrusting between Leo’s wet thighs, squeezing the head of Leo’s cock on the upstroke and planting kisses into Leo’s neck. Leo’s head tilted to the side as he panted and moaned, now thrusting his own hips into Frank’s hands and back up against Frank’s body. It didn’t take long for either of them to get close to cumming and as Leo was right about to hit his peak, he gasped out

“F-Frank pull m-my hair!” Frank let go of Leo’s hip and grabbed a handful of his soaking curls, tugging them back and leaning down to kiss Leo’s trembling lips. The smaller man moaned into Frank’s lips as he finally came “F-fuck yes!! O-oh Frank-yes!” 

 

Without warning, Frank let go of Leo’s spent cock and grabbed the Latino’s hips, shoving him into the wall and lining his cock up between Leo’s soft ass cheeks. Frank starting thrusting, watching his cock slide between Leo’s wet ass cheeks and moaning lowly as he gripped the Latino’s thin hips. The side of Leo’s face was pressed into the shower wall and he moaned at the slightly rough treatment as Frank practically  _ used _ his body to get off. Soon Frank pressed his lips to Leo’s, sucking the younger boy’s tongue as his cum painted the tan skin of Leo’s ass white. 

 

Frank pressed his face into the back of Leo’s neck while he caught his breath before pulling Leo away from the wall. Frank moves them under the now cold spray of water from the shower head, making sure to rinse the cum off Leo’s lower back and ass, as well as Leo’s cum off his own hands. Frank pressed a kiss against Leo’s hair, then his forehead before Leo pressed a lingering kiss to the Asian’s lips. 

 

“Let me wash your hair, I’m already freezing in here.” Leo told him, making Frank bend so that Leo could reach his head fully. Leo rubbed the soap in and quickly washed it out before shutting the water off and getting out of the shower. Frank followed him out, Leo handed Frank a towel first but the Asian wrapped it around Leo before he could get his own towel for himself. Leo leaned his neck to look back at Frank with a big smile as the bigger boy rubbed the towel on Leo’s body to dry him off. When Leo was nice and dry Frank let him go and Leo immediately started to return the favor until Frank was dry as well. 

 

They left the bathroom and went back to Leo’s room where Leo immediately started lathering his body in lotion while Frank stripped the bed and changed the sheets. Frank pulled on a pair of shorts Leo handed him and waited for Leo to finish with the lotion. Leo had a towel wrapped around his head and Frank had him sit between his thighs on the floor facing the mirror as he rubbed the towel all over Leo’s damp hair. When Leo’s hair was, for the most part, dry, he let Frank untangle it with a brush. When Leo’s hair was nice and untangled, Frank set the brush down and wrapped his arms around Leo from behind. Then they just sat there for a minute, looking at themselves cuddled together in the mirror with fond smiles. 

 

Leo pressed a kiss against Frank’s arm that was resting across Leo’s chest and asked him to get up and lay on his belly on the bed. Frank didn’t question the Latino and just did as he asked, folding his hands against his head. He felt Leo straddle his back and then he felt cold liquid dribble onto his back, making him shiver a bit. Leo started the massage Frank’s back, having remembered it was a bit knotted when he’d washed him in the shower. He pushed his palms into the knots to loosen them, working his way from shoulder to shoulder and down. Frank grunted into the blankets beneath him and by the time Leo was finished, he felt boneless and  _ very _ relaxed. 

 

Leo tossed the lotion bottle to the floor and got off Frank’s back, laying next to the bigger boy on the bed. Frank reached out and pulled Leo into his side so they laid facing eachother. It was very late and both boys were very tired, Frank reaches a long muscular arm out and turned off Leo’s lamp, leaving them in the dark. He pulled Leo just a little bit closer and managed to find his lips in the dark, giving them one last kiss before shutting his eyes to sleep. 

 

“Goodnight, Frank.”

 

“Night, Leo.” Both boy’s then fell asleep with happy smiles on their faces, content in the arms of the person they both loved more than life itself. Just one year together was enough for them to know that they had many more to look forward to together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I’ve been gone for a while, but recently I’ve been going through things. My grandma, whom I was really close to, passed away a month ago and I haven’t been dealing with it really well. I’ve been struggling in my personal life and in school and writing has, unfortunately, been the last thing on my mind. 
> 
> Anyway, I’m trying to get back into writing and I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think in the comments, hope you all have/had an amazing day/night!!
> 
> -Drella


End file.
